cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kansouri Purpie
The Kansouri Purpie (symbol: Ł, code: KMP) is the official currency of Kansouri, first introduced in September 2007 to replace at par the Loon, Kansouri's original currency, and encourage closer day-to-day trade with other nations in the Purple Trading Sphere. It is subdivided into 100 Jays (ĵ). The Kansouri Purpie continues to use the symbol from their original currency, the Loon (Ł). Sometimes the sign for Pounds Sterling (£) is used; although it is not the official symbol, government documents have recently preferred this symbol to Ł. As part of the Commemorative Coinage Act of 2010 (LB1503), "£" was legally recognized as a symbol for indicating Purpies, allowing retailers to use the character without risk of penalty for false advertising. The currency's RSO 4217 code KMP literally translates into "Kansas-Missouri Purpie", in line with the Loon's code KML. Kansouri's Mint and Engraving Bureau was originally located in the industrial West Bottoms of KaySee-EmmOh. However, persistent fears of flooding, like that seen in 1951 and 1993, prompted the government to relocate its headquarters and production facilities to just west of the Liberty Memorial. Kansouri bills To match the name, Kansouri's Purpie notes are printed on a polymer-laced paper that is shaded purple but retains green hues when viewed at an angle. The notes also are principally printed in a dark purple with counterfeit-deterrent highlights in differing colors by note. Also, notes increase in length as they increase in value. Kansouri's notes, along with the 1Ł coin, recognize famous people in Kansouri's history on the obverse, with a significant landmark relating to the person on the reverse. Under Kansouri law, persons living cannot be pictured on currency. This deviates from the norm among countries whose governments are considered monarchies. The 2Ł note is the most common, with the 1Ł being exclusively in coin. Kansouri coinage Kansouri's coin composition has caused controversy, as its coins must contain lead (a secondary export of Kansouri) but no more than one percent. The current composition is 95% copper, 4.8% tin and 0.2% lead, wholly encased in the copper/tin alloy. The lead composition varies to provide more weight for the more expensive coins, with the 1Ł coin having as much as 0.275%. Except the 1Ł coin, the coins feature general aspects of the nation on both the obverse and reverse: The 1Ł coin, while featuring the same scheme as the printed bills, is coined as to permit simpler use in vending machines. Commemorative 2Ł Coins As part of the Commemorative Coinage Act, 2Ł coins were introduced, commemorating more of Kansouri's famous people in history. The first 2Ł coin was that of Mark Twain, debuting on the 100th anniversary of his death (21 April 2010). 21 April was also the fourth anniversary of Kansouri's formation. These coins feature many firsts, including: * Kansouri's first bi-metallic coins, with a copper-tin alloy inside a disc composed of a copper-zinc alloy. * The first coins exempt from the nation's lead requirement. Even without the lead, the 2Ł coin remains heavier than the 1Ł. * Engravings on the side of the coin As part of the act, reciprocal first-class domestic stamps also debuted, with the obverse atop the reverse on a full-coloured, square stamp. Postage Stamps Kansouri's Mint & Engraving Bureau is also responsible for the printing of Kansouri's postage stamps. Unlike currency, Kansouri's postage stamps can include likenesses of living persons. The default domestic first-class stamp (currently 47ĵ) depicts a profile of Premier Atlashill in front of Kansouri's flag, and covers letters up to two ounces. Domestic rates also apply to mail sent to nations also associated with Invicta and Poseidon. The default international first-class stamp (currently 94ĵ) features a profile of Atlashill's wife, Dawny of New Dawnland, with a view of Aotearoa's Lake Anita in the background. Both stamps are considered "forever" stamps. However, stamps of various (and customizable) designs are available for use at fixed rates, accounting for annual price increases and additional ounces. Category:Currencies Category:Kansouri